24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Day 8: 3:00am-4:00am
Main Image I think Hastings just looks a little weird in that image. It's kinda hard to get a good screenshot of the EMP going off, so what do you all think of this one? I get that it could be taken in better quality though. --MistahWhippy 06:54, March 16, 2010 (UTC) : Too dark :( 08:41, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :: Lets stick with Kayla for this week's pic and next week get a good one of CTU in crisis. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 19:09, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ::: Now that you've proposed it here, you can change the image. Pyramidhead ignored the policy when he changed the file. I actually don't have an opinion either way but was only keeping with the policy in the reversion. 19:18, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :::: After saying that, here's a few images that I look, my favourite is 8x12e.jpg. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 19:25, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::The policy is that the image can't be changed once the guide has been written. Since that's probably going to be me (again), I didn't see anything wrong with putting up a different picture. SignorSimon appears to support Kayla in the chair anyways, so I changed it back. --Pyramidhead 22:18, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Out of those 6, I think I prefer 8x12c. However, I prefer the current one with Kayla over any of those. Thief12 02:28, March 17, 2010 (UTC) BGIN on thumb drives Ok, I'm gonna let my geek side surface but, although I agree with the general statement about the 100 GB file being quite big and about the availability of thumb drives with such capacity, there are indeed quite a few of such models available to the general public. Sure, not as widespread as those with 2 GB, 4 GB, 8 GB, etc. but they exist. Thief12 20:30, March 17, 2010 (UTC) : Oh really? I've never seen anything like that before. I can't believe you can get such a massive capacity on one! Feel free to take it off, if they are available to the general public then I'm pretty sure CTU would have quite a few knocking around. I think it was more of the way he said it so casually made it seem like it was just something he said wrong i.e. he meant 100 megabytes, or one gigabyte or something. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 11:20, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :: Well, a lot of TV shows usually throw senseless techno-jargon around all the place, thinking it will make their scripts sound more realistic (which might be the case to most people). Unfortunately, people that do understand the terms are often left like "WTF?". Most of the time I just laugh in my private geekiness ;-) Thief12 02:15, March 19, 2010 (UTC) : Haha, I know how you feel. But I think its a bit demeaning of your audience to not expect them to know what a gigabyte (or one hundred of them for that matter) is! --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 10:17, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Image structure Look, I wrote the guide so I can structure the images however I think suits the page best. What does it matter if every single guide isn't structured exactly the same. And on that note, who decided that we should have every splitscreen on every episode page? You just went through and did it, changing loads of other episode pages which had a perfectly decent amount of images and image structure. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 11:08, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Since its been brought up, I've been visting here for a good while now and occasionally making small edits as an IP but I also dislike adding every split screen to every guide escpecially since a lot of the time nothing even happens in them and an exciting image could be there instead. Jenny Levine? Can someone verify if Jenny Levine indeed appeared in this episode? An anonymous user just added her and she's listed on IMDb, but we all know that's not a reliable source. Thief12 01:21, March 22, 2010 (UTC)